


Leaving Normal

by HeroSavesPeople



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien AU, Aliens, F/M, Near Death Experience, Rated T for some mild cursing and very mild intimate moments in the future, Romance, Sci-Fi, Spies, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroSavesPeople/pseuds/HeroSavesPeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma always thought there was something mysterious about her classmate Killian Jones. There was something about the quiet, handsome boy that intrigued her. But, it wasn't until the day she was shot in her father's diner when she found out just why he was so reclusive and was left to wonder: is he someone to fear or love? Strong T (No longer just a one-shot) Roswell AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So after wishing someone would write this AU, I decided to finally write my own version of it. I really hope you guys like it! The first couple of chapters are going to follow pretty closely with the first episode and after that the plan is to veer away from the main alien story that was present in the show. 
> 
> Special thanks to wonderfully talented allthelittlegirlsgrowup on tumblr! She's a fantastic fic writer and provides great feedback. Also special thanks to dealingdreams on tumblr who created a gorgeous wallpaper for the fic!  
> http://dealingdreams.tumblr.com/post/144845969997/leaving-normal-emma-always-thought-there-was

September 23. Journal entry one. I'm Emma Swan and five days ago, I died. After that things got really weird.

"Order's up!"

Emma grabbed the plates, piling one on her arm as she carried the other two in her hands, careful not to let the food topple over.

"Ok," she said walking over to the table where an eccentric couple were seated. "I've got one Sigourney Weaver for you and one Will Smith for you and a side of extra onion rings for the both of you," placing the plates in front of the man and woman respectively.

"Can I get you guys anything else? Martian Milkshake, Alien Smoothie?" Every so often Emma is struck by just how corny some of these names her dad came up with, but hey, alien sells in this town.

The couple looked at each other, both bespectacled. "Nope, mh-uh," they replied simultaneously, both with expressions of excitement on their faces. The woman was practically bouncing in her seat and the man wide-eyed as he looked around the alien-themed diner.

Ah, alien groupies.

"Are you guys here for the Crash Festival?" Emma asked after glancing over to two men by the door. They looked like they were in the middle of an argument and while it didn't look like it was getting out of hand, she hoped they left soon.

"Oh yeah, can't wait!" the woman exclaimed, actually clapping her hands as her boyfriend nodded enthusiastically. Suddenly, she got serious and asked in a low voice, "So, does your family come from Roswell?"

Oh yeah, she knew exactly where this was going.

"Just four generations," Emma said in an equally low and severe tone.

"Really," the boyfriend asked, intrigued, "Does anyone in your family have any stories about the UFO crash or anything from that time?"

Emma adopted a look of serious contemplation, making a show of hesitating before speaking again. "I guess it would be ok to show you this." She pulled out the old photo her friend Robin had made during computer lab. It was a picture of a dummy alien altered to look real in a black and white filter.

Leaning over to hold it in front of them, Emma's eyes flickered up to Ruby who was walking behind the couple hunching down close unbeknownst to them to get a look of the picture she was all too familiar with. As she walked passed them she straightened and fixed Emma with a look that conveyed her amusement.

Emma held back a smile as she steered her focus back on the couple who were now looking at the photo in awe.

"My grandmother took a photo from the crash right before the government came in and swept it all up."

The couple looked up at her, their eyes widening. "Whoa, do people know about this photo," the woman asked in a hushed whisper.

"Well, I know about it…and now you know about it."

"Whoa."

"Wow."

Emma nodded seriously, "I'm going to be right back. Don't show it to anyone."

They nodded their heads eyes glued to the image, "Yeah."

Emma turned away just as Ruby walked by with her tray.

"You are so bad, girl. Oh and by the way, Killian Jones is staring at you again," Ruby said with a coy smile.

"What? No, no way," Emma denied. "Killian Jones? This?" she pointed to her face, "Nuh-uh"

But even as she refused to believe it, she couldn't help but peer over her shoulder to where Killian was sitting two booths away. And sure enough, he was looking right at her. Her heart beat a little faster and she could feel the flush creep up her neck.

But, she knew she wasn't alone in her embarrassment because when their eyes met, Killian quickly dropped his head and started shaking the bottle of tabasco sauce onto his food like he was trying to get every last bit. Emma could see the tips of his ears turning red even from her position and she couldn't help the warmth that settled in her chest.

Nope, nothing there.

"Oh, but with that cute and precious face of yours, how could he not," Ruby cooed she squished Emma's face in her hands.

"Ruby, no," Emma laughed, "And anyway, even if he was I'm seeing Graham. He's kind and loyal and sweet and best of all, he really appreciates me."

"Uh-huh. Why does it sound like you're describing a poodle?" she replied carrying coffee mugs, heading toward the front of the diner. Emma suppressed rolling her eyes because much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't help see the truth in Ruby's words. She did describe Graham like a poodle, but that's because he was loyal and sweet to her and that's exactly what she wanted. She didn't need complications in her life that distracted her from getting into Harvard.

As Ruby walked away, Emma could hear the fight between the two men by the door escalating.

"You said you'd have the money by today, well it's today!" one of them shouted standing up. The man sitting across from him stood up angrily, his chair toppling backward.

"You won't need money if you're dead," he shouted back pulling out a pistol.

"Emma!" Ruby screamed, the coffee mugs shattering as they fell to the ground.

The two men fought against one another, the gun pointing every which way. As they continued grappling someone shouted out "Get down!"

But, Emma stood stunned, not able to think. Phone, sheriff…

Before she could move a muscle, a shot rang out. The men fell to the ground in a heap just as Emma did. They both looked over to where the bullet had gone before they scrambled up and out the door.

Emma barely felt the fall to the ground as a searing pain erupted in her stomach. She gasped in pain as her vision darkened. She was shot, she was shot…

***

Several feet away Killian Jones and his friend Victor Whale were lying low in their booth, ducking for cover.

"Emma," Killian heard someone say. He tilted his head up to look over to the voice and saw Ruby Lucas on the ground crawling toward something. Following her line of vision, Killian's heart thudded as he spots Emma's prone body on the ground.

He doesn't think as he moves toward her. Just as he scrambles out of the booth Victor stands up and grabs his arm. "What are you doing? Killian, what are you going to do?"

Killian's eyes stays on Emma. "Let go of me," he says urgently before pushing Victor away. Victor tries to pull him back one more time before Killian shoves him away and makes his way to Emma, stopping Ruby from approaching her.

"Emma?" Ruby says softly. Killian grabs her arm, "Call an ambulance," he says seriously, not bothering to see if she listens but he hears her retreating footsteps and it's enough for him.

Reaching Emma, he sees the blood already soaking up the front of her waitress uniform and drops to his knees.

No, no, no, not her.

Straddling her legs to obscure the other patrons' view, Killian grips the top of her uniform and roughly pulls it apart, the buttons unsnapping up to where her apron is tied at her waist.

His heart races, the fear gripping him and almost crippling but he can't spare a moment to stare in horror as the pool of blood on her stomach only continues to grow, already reaching the bottom of her bra and marring the white fabric. He looks up at her pale face, her head lolling to the side. She was conscious still, but barely.

"Emma," he whispers, reaching a hand out to cup the side of her face. "It's going to be ok."

"Oh my god," he hears from behind. He looks over his shoulder and notices the alien groupy Emma was serving earlier, the woman, approaching.

"Hey, get back!" Victor shouts, rushing over to pull her away.

Killian looks back down at Emma desperately. Times running out.

"Emma?" he whispers urgently, "Emma, you have to look at me." He gently holds her face as she finally just barely opens her eyes.

Letting out a ragged breath he looks down and places his other hand above her wound. He doesn't look away from her, not even a moment, as he pulls the energy from inside of him. He feels the warmth of it glow inside him, pulling the energy from him into her and reconstructing the molecules in her body–turning the bullet into nothing and patching up her wound as though it never existed.

As he poured is own life and energy into hers, he could see flashes of her life. The moment he saw her for the very first time at the age of seven, already smitten. The day she came to school in kindergarten wearing a dress her mother had made for her, absolutely mortified, but wearing it anyway for the sake of her mother's happiness. He could feel everything she felt in those moments as though he was experiencing them himself, as though they were one.

When he could finally feel the wound close and repair itself, he let out a gasp of air, feeling drained and pulled his hand away.

"You're alright, now," he gasps, "You're alright."

Emma opened her eyes slowly and looked at him in wonder, her eyes following his movements as he looked around, still hovering above her. There was a sheen of sweat across his forehead and Emma could feel the warmth radiating from him when only just a moment ago she was so cold and losing consciousness.

The sounds of sirens alerted him that his time had run out.

"Keys, now!" Victor called to him, snapping his fingers. Killian dug into his pocket for the keys to his jeep and tossed it back to him before turning back to Emma. He looked around, searching, before grabbing a ketchup bottle sitting on a shelf.

"You broke a bottle of ketchup when you fell and spilled it on yourself," Killian said, silently pleading for her to understand as he broke the top against the shelf and began spilling it onto her blood- soaked uniform. Emma covered herself in a daze, her eyes on him, as Killian helped snap the buttons on her uniform back on.

"Don't say anything, please," he said quietly backing away from her. He turned around and quickly strode out of the diner and jumped into the jeep where Victor was waiting. As soon as Killian had a leg in the jeep, Victor peeled away from the curb.

And then they were out of site.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of the aftermath in which Emma reels from the incident while another investigates the shooting and those that were present during it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to lookingforgrowth for catching things that I didn't and taking the time to read it through. Check out her work because it's fabulous. And thank you to those who left kudos and feedback on the first chapter! It's always good to know what worked and what didn't, so I really appreciated it :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own zero rights to OUAT and Roswell. If only, if only...

"Emma!" she heard her father call out to her. Looking away from the paramedic who was looking after her, she sees her father striding into the diner toward her. "Emma, oh my god, are you alright?" she asks, kneeling down by where she was seated.

"Yeah, Dad, see it's just ketchup. I'm alright." she says holding up the towel she had wiped herself with that showed nothing but ketchup stains.

It was only twenty minutes after Killian Jones walked out of the diner having just saved her life. She could barely get herself together, her mind still reeling. She had just been shot, almost died, and then was brought back as good as new by the mysterious and shy boy who she went to school with since the first grade. It was almost too much for her but all she knew at that moment was that she had to protect him.

"Are you sure, honey?"

Emma pasted on a placating smile, "I'm totally fine dad. You have nothing to worry about. No one was hurt and we weren't robbed. All is good."

Off to the side, Emma could vaguely hear Ruby describing the incident to the Native American deputy. "The guy with the gun was kind of like a muscular Beavis, I would say." Pacing around, she fiddled with the cypress oil in her apron pocket that she was tempted to pull out. "And the other guy, the one who stiffed the gun guy sort of looked like beefy Butthead, you know what I mean?"

"No," the deputy replied dryly looking down at his notepad. "I'm going to need a better description than that. I'm guessing they weren't actual cartoon characters."

Huffing, Ruby gave in and pulled out the cypress oil. Unscrewing the cap, she muttered "Excuse me." as she turned away finally take a sniff and letting out a breath.

Just then the sheriff walked in, her sunglass covered eyes settling on Ruby who nervously chuckled. "It's not illegal or drugs. Just cypress oil. It's supposed to, um, reduce stress and all," she stuttered. She presented the label eagerly to the sheriff. "See?"

The sheriff barely glanced at the bottle before moving forward and walking toward Emma. Stopping in front of her, Sheriff Arendelle finally took off her sunglasses. "How are you doing? You okay?"

The question was innocent, but Ingrid Arendelle always had such a cool and calculating way of looking at people and it made all the high school kids nervous around her-especially the ones who had reason to. Not Emma though-except for that one time she stole a key chain from the convenience store, but she had learned her lesson early on.

"Oh, I-I'm fine, really, thank you. Just a bit shaken up." More like a lot shaken up, but Emma tried to keep her composure and hoped like hell she was convincing enough.

Nodding, the sheriff continued forward inspecting the area as her deputy walked up to her. "Looks like it was just an argument that got out of hand," the deputy said to the Sheriff. "Suspects ran out immediately after the gun was fired, no one seemed to know them-they looked to be just a couple of outsiders passing throu-" he cut himself off as he notices the nosy couple from earlier still snooping around.

"Hey, you two! What did I say about staying away from there? You touch anything, you're going to be held for tampering with evidence. This is a crime scene in case you hadn't noticed."

The couple turned around wide-eyed before spotting the sheriff and approaching. "You the sheriff? Well, we saw everything and I think something happened here," the man said gesturing toward the back shelves where Emma had fallen.

Ingrid looked over him, spotting that he was clearly an alien junkie, but asked anyway. "What do you think happened here?"

"Well, the shot was fired in this direction while the gunman was standing right there by the doors. I mean, it's only logical that there be some evidence of the bullet, right? Now, my fiancé and I looked all over that corner to see where it could have gone, but there's no bullet. There isn't even evidence that the bullet made impact with anything-no hole in the wall, no anything."

"We haven't found the bullet, yet," the deputy admitted as Ingrid scanned the area with her cool blue eyes.

The bespectacled man moved closer to the sheriff and eagerly presented the black and white photo Emma had given him earlier. "See," he whispered, "that waitress over there gave me this just before it all happened. It has to mean something."

Ingrid took the proffered polaroid without acknowledging his words before turning around. Walking past Emma's father, she held out the polaroid between her index and middle finger, "David," she said before continuing forward.

David looked down at the photo with an embarrassed chuckle, "Emma, what did I say about showing this to the tourists?"

As Ingrid stopped in front of Killian and Victor's abandoned table where two empty Tabasco bottles sat on the table, the man approached, once again only too eager to share his theories and observations. "There were two boys sitting here, looked to be about her age," he said pointing to Emma who was pocketing the photo her father handed her.

As Emma turned to the sound of her name, her eyes met Ingrid and her pulse raced faster. "Oh, uh I suppose there was. But, I mean it was a full house today so I wouldn't know who they were," she said, answering the unasked question.

"Actually no," the woman interrupted this time. "She definitely seemed to know them or at least one of them. The dark-haired one approached her after she fell in that corner there."

"Right, but he was just checking to see if I was okay and then that was it. I wouldn't recognize him if I saw him again, it all happened so fast," Emma interjected from her spot.

Ingrid's eyes settled upon Emma's once more and for the first time in her life Emma understood why others hated her ability to see through lies-she just hoped Ingrid didn't share the same talents. Because if she did, she was afraid Killian Jones may be in more trouble than she could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's on the shorter side, but since I have the third chapter ready, it won't be long before I post that one as well :)   
> Next chapter we get a look into how Killian is handling it and someone isn't too pleased with his interference.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma discovers something strange as a result of the incident and Killian deals with a confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge, HUGE thank you to those that commented on the last chapters, Jen and ahookedhero. Your input and feedback is appreciated as it lets me know what works and what might not have :) And of course to those that left kudos!
> 
> Special thanks to lookingforgrowth for catching things that I didn't and taking the time to read it through! Check out her work because it's fabulous.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own zero rights to OUAT and Roswell. If only, if only...

Emma stomped up the stairs to her room after leaving the diner with the excuse of exhaustion from the day. She felt almost numb and didn't know how long she could keep up the charade under everyone's gaze.

Entering her room, Emma leaned against the closed door, dropping the towel she hadn't realized she brought up with her. While the towel was marred with ketchup like she had insisted, her waitress uniform was definitely blood-stained and with a very distinct rip where the bullet had gone through. Looking down at her stomach, Emma saw the stain that had browned by now as she fingered the tear in a daze. She resisted the urge to gag before frantically unsnapping the buttons until she stood in just her underwear and walked over to the side of her bed to reach under for a plastic bag before stuffing the uniform in it. Her movements were almost frantic, her body wired but her mind unable to stop and process what had happened.

Clutching the bag, Emma looked around her room, searching for a safe place to hide her uniform while she figured out what to do with it. She considered shredding and burning it before realizing there wasn't a single safe place in her home to do it—it had to be taken elsewhere. She decided to hide it in her backpack until she could figure out a safer alternative, contemplating whether it was even a good idea to burn the thing altogether. What semblance of sanity she felt rests on the tarnished uniform—it was proof that she wasn't crazy, that she hadn't imagined the entire ordeal. There really was something amiss in Storybrooke and she needed answers.

It was just as she was bent over her backpack when Emma notices something on her stomach. She stiffly straightens before slowly walking over to her floor length mirror, her eyes roving over her torso.  Her heart thuds in her chest as she stares at her reflection. A paralyzing chill sweeps across her body, her hand trembling as she brings it closer to her stomach just beside her navel to hover over the silver hand print that was far larger than her own.

She barely registers her hair falling across her eye as she stares at the reflection of the hand print, her shaky breath fluttering in the air.

"Killian," she whispers.

***

The following morning, Killian woke up at dawn after a night of restless sleep. Every bone in his body wanted to stay in bed and avoid Emma and the whole ordeal, but he knew in his mind that he couldn't hide away from this. Especially not from someone like Emma. If he wanted to act as though everything was normal then he had to act accordingly and disappearing after a crime would raise too much suspicion. He knew Emma would want answers and he knew exactly how he was going to handle the situation but if anyone else asked he needed to remain as ordinary as possible—like nothing changed at all.

He got out of bed, giving up on any semblance of rest and began getting ready for school. He still had three more hours until first bell, but he was too wired to stay in bed and he needed to prep himself for facing Emma today.

He had just finished dressing, pulling on a sweater when his door opened suddenly. Startled, he slammed his hand against the door.

"Relax, it's just me," Regina hisses. "You better be dressed."

"And what if I wasn't?" Killian griped, relaxing his grip on the door and letting her in.

"Ugh, don't tell me you sleep in the nude, I don't want to know."

"Well, maybe you would have been in for an unpleasant surprise. Next time try knocking."  

She rolled her eyes as moved further into his room.  "Yeah, well I wasn't expecting you to be awake. Anyway, I don't want to have this conversation around mom and dad," she said crossing her arms.

"Couldn't it have waited? What are you doing up this early anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Especially given what you've been up to," Regina retorted.

Killian looked at her dumbly. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"I know what went down at Granny's yesterday. Victor told me just so you know before you try denying anything," she added.

Killian sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes. Of course Victor was going to tattle on him to his older sister.

Regina looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Killian asked. "You already know what happened, so what do you want me to say?"

Regina looked at him in disbelief. "What do I want you to say?" She asked, on the verge of throttling him. "I want you to explain just what the hell you were thinking!"

"Oi, lower your voice if you don't want mum and dad to hear you," Killian whispered harshly, looking toward the door. "They're going to wake up soon as is."

Regina took a calming breath as she tilted her ear toward the door.

"Look, if you insist on talking about this, it can wait," Killian said, trying to get out of having this unpleasant conversation. No matter what he said, Regina would not be appeased so there was no point in getting into it. And Victor was definitely going to get it for ratting him out.

"No, it cannot," she shot back but this time in a hushed tone. Her voice may have lowered, but the harshness was there just as well. "It's bad enough that you put us all at risk, but then you tried to get away with not letting me know that there's a potential danger coming our way. What were you thinking, Killian?"

Killian opened his mouth but didn't know how to begin to explain. "I—"

"Wait, let me guess, you weren't," Regina interrupted. "I mean of course, had you been using your brain to actually think you couldn't have possibly be so stupid to expose us."

Killian huffed out a breath as he plopped down on his bed, the exhaustion finally setting in. As annoyed as he was about getting the third degree from his older sister, he can understand her concern. "Look, you're right I wasn't exactly thinking and maybe it _was_ impulse…" Regina scoffed, shaking her head, "but had I actually took a moment to think things through, I'd have still saved her."

"Wh- _what_?" Regina exclaimed in a harsh whisper, stopping herself from shouting.

"Regina, it was Emma. I couldn't just let her die, I would never," Killian replied earnestly, wishing she could just understand. It had been hours since the incident, but Killian couldn't shake the image of Emma lying on the ground, the beats of her heart slowing. The cold grip of fear still haunts him but is now muddled with the concern of how he was going to take responsibility for his actions. He'd save Emma a thousand times in the blink of an eye, but the guilt of putting Regina and Victor—his family—at risk lingers despite the rationalizations.

" _Emma_? Who the hell is Emma? Victor said 'some Swan girl'…" Regina trailed off as she was hit with realization.

"Emma Swan," Regina answered her own question quietly. "Little miss braniac and Storybrooke High's sweetheart. Miss Detective-wannabe, the girl you've been gaga over since forever. That's it, isn't it?"

Killian dropped his head, slumping forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He could feel the tips of his ear burning red as he rolled his eyes behind closed lids.

"I—I've not been… _gaga_ over her as you so eloquently put it," he replied flustered before looking up at her defiantly. "And anyway, Regina, she's a human _life_. How did you expect me to react? You're telling me you'd have just let it happen? Just walked away when you knew you could have done something to stop it, especially when it wasn't her time to go?"

"Yes," Regina said without missing a beat. Killian narrowed his eyes, "Liar."

"Oh yeah? Think what you want, but I'd be smart enough to do what had to be done to keep us safe."

Killian shook his head, chuckling wryly. "Sure Regina, say it all you want, but you forget I'm your brother and I can see right through you."

Regina scoffed, "Whatever. The point is you're the one who put us in this mess, so you better come up with a way to fix it or I'll have to."

"And just _what_ does that mean?"

"It means whatever the hell it means," Regina said.

Killian opened his mouth to reply when they heard an alarm blaring down the hall. Looking over to his clock, he saw it was five forty-five. Their parents were going to be up any minute and at the moment it was a blessing in disguise for Killian.

"Mum and dad are going to be up soon so scram," Killian said instead gesturing her toward the door.

Regina looked as though she'd like nothing more than to continue berating him and maybe even throw a punch or two, but her rational side finally won over.

"Fine. But we're far from being done talking so don't think you're getting out of it," she pointed at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it. You know where to find me," he answered dryly. "Now shoo fly, stop bothering me."

Regina stalked over to his door and flipped him off before leaving. As soon as the door shut behind her, Killian fell back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

No time like the present for some damage control, he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it and enjoyed the dynamic between Killian and Regina as siblings. I'm having more fun than I thought writing their scenes because banter is always fun. Next chapter is done but I'm going to edit it at least once more because as I read through this last chapter, I cringed a lot so I'll probably do the same with the next one :P
> 
> Next chapter we see Emma use her wits to investigate and finally talks to Killian about the shooting. TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma discovers something more and unusual about Killian and confronts him in school and later gets into a tiff with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally see Emma and Killian interact post-incident. This was one of my favorite scenes to write and I hope you guys enjoy it! Huge thanks to Jen for the sweet comment on the last one and a special thanks to lookingforgrowth for providing great and constructive feedback.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to OUAT or Roswell. If only, if only...

Five miles northeast of the Jones residence, Emma sat in her bedroom flipping through her yearbook until she landed on the page she was looking for.

Killian Jones's image stared back at her in the monochrome filter. It was a shame really, the black and white image deprived her of his sparkling bright blue eyes. It was one of the things she had always

her noticed most about him. That, and the fact that he seemed to be shy, not talking to many other students besides Victor and his sister Regina. She wondered if either one of them knew about him or maybe they were like him too. It would make sense that they're the only ones that he lets himself interact with. But then again Regina was nothing like Killian and seemed to thrive under attention being the Queen Bee of Storybrooke High.

So many questions and theories swirled in Emma's mind trying to understand this anomaly she had fallen into. Her questions ran rampant that she was beginning to wonder if the Loch Ness Monster existed at this point. As soon as the thought crossed her mind Emma shook her head to snap out of it-there was no time to deal with more than one supposed mythical creature at a time.

She lightly rubbed her hand across stomach where the handprint still remained. She needed to get to Killian before school started so she could speak to him in private.

"Emma! Are you up yet?" David called out from the living room.

"Yeah, dad, I'll be down soon," Emma yelled back. She heard shuffling from the living room before there was a knock on her door. Closing the yearbook, she got up to open the door for her dad.

"Ruby's on the phone for you," he said holding the receiver in his hand. "Be quick so you can have breakfast before school."

"Oh," Emma said hurriedly, "can you just tell her I'm getting ready and I'll see her at school? It's just she's probably calling to ask for her sweater back and I haven't washed it yet and…it's a girl thing," she trailed off when her dad gave her an odd look.

"O-kay, whatever you say," he said before turning away putting the phone to his ear. She heard her father relay the message as she closed her door with a sigh.

Emma knew just what Ruby wanted but there was no way she was ready to attempt to lie to her best friend. She knew she couldn't avoid her forever, but looking over to the closed yearbook, Killian's face resurfaced in her mind. First Killian then Ruby.

*******

Emma arrived to school twenty minutes early wanting to catch Killian before he made it to his first period class. She had her dad drop her off so that Ruby wouldn't spot her ostentatious yellow bug when she got to school. She still hadn't quite figured out what she was going to say. It would be easy to brush the whole thing off had it been anyone else, but Ruby had been her best friend since they were three years old and while Emma fancied herself a decent liar, she knew she couldn't get past Ruby.

The time ticked by as Emma scouted the parking lot as more and more students arrived to school. It was five minutes until first bell and there was still no sign of Killian. She spotted Ruby and Robin get out of her car from her place by the side of the school. She knew they wouldn't spot her there on the lunch bench since their shared homeroom class was on the opposite end of the school.

She sighed as she watched them swivel their heads clearly searching for her before heading into the school. Ten minutes later, Emma was late to homeroom and there was still no sign of Killian. She scanned the area one more time before trudging out from the side of school. Looks like she wasn't the only one avoiding people.

She walked into homeroom with a pass after leaving the attendance office having just given them an excuse, citing that she suddenly felt sick in the morning before making her way to school. She felt bad for lying when she saw their sympathetic and genuine concern. Of course Emma Swan wouldn't lie.

She had gone to homeroom fully ignoring Ruby and her astonished look as she walked past their table to sit beside Happy instead. The boy was smiling cheerfully at nothing as usual and while she was able to ignore it most days, it only soured her mood more at that moment. Not to mention, she was too concerned with Killian's absence to deal with Ruby's inevitable incessant questions and so when the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom Emma shot out of her seat and ran out the door, making her way to AP Biology where she knew she was safe from Ruby who was completely anti-biology. Earth science, she loved, but talk about dissecting and bodily functions and might as well have said "chlamydia" for all her reactions.

She sighed heavily resigning to the fact she wasn't going to see Killian today when she noted his usual seat beside her empty. She rearranged her lab station, taking out the required agents and slides and setting them up next to the microscope as her teacher began his lecture.

"Alrighty class, so last week we spoke about genus and phylum in order to understand the differences in species and organisms. What genes and characteristics that are unique to the species and separate them from others. So for today's lesson we're going to-"

The classroom door suddenly opens and in walks a flustered Killian Jones mumbling an apology for his tardiness before sitting beside Emma. He shuffled his books around as he stuck a pencil in his mouth, pointedly keeping his gaze away from here. Emma quietly observed him as he fiddled with the pencil in his mouth, something she had come to recognize as a nervous habit. She was all too familiar with the sight every time she'd help him with a concept he didn't understand in lab.

"Your tardy slip, Mr. Jones?" Mr. Conlon asked nodding at the yellow slip of paper that had teetered to the edge of the table.

"Oh." Killian snatched the paper before it fell and got up to hand it to the teacher. He cleared his throat as he returned to his seat uncapping his half pint water bottle before gulping it down.

"So to do this experiment everyone on the left side will get a sample of a vegetable root and everyone on the right will get a sample of their cheek cells."

A violent cough interrupted Mr. Conlon once more. Emma looked over to Killian as he choked on his water and spat it back into the bottle. She pulled out a tissue from her backpack and offered it to him, smacking his back a little. "You okay?" she quietly asked.

Killian nodded as he rasped, "Yeah, fine, thanks." He took the tissue from her but wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater. He raised his hand "Could I get a—"

"A bathroom pass?" Mr. Conlon finished, already walking over with it handing it over. "Just be sure to help Emma with her sample when you get back," he said in an easy manner.

"Yeah, of course," Killian replied glancing briefly at Emma before leaving the class just as quickly as he had arrived.

Mr. Conlon turned back to the class. "Grace is going to hand out the lab manuals to you guys and I've got the salt samples and detergent all ready for you guys. Test tubes, tape, and markers are under your lab table. For those of you using cheek samples, you'll need to swab your cheek _and_ swish the salt solution around your mouth. Once you get your manuals you may begin and ask me any questions if you need it."

Emma's eye darted to Killian's abandoned pencil. She barely gave it a thought before she reached over and plucked it from his notebook, replacing it with her own. She dug through her bag and took her lunch out of the ziplock bag and put the pencil in there before straightening up. She figured she'd have enough of a sample from the pencil but she couldn't help but eye his water bottle. Taking the dixie cup she was supposed to drink from, Emma dumped its content into the waste jar and poured a bit of his water into the cup all the while looking over her shoulder for anyone watching her. The rest of the class was busy talking to each other and moving about while Mr. Conlon was busy conversing with a group.

She didn't know what she was going to do with his water sample but she placed it discreetly on the shelf under the table until she could take it out later when the coast was clear.

"Hey Swan, falling behind?" her teacher called from the other side of the classroom.

"No, just reading the manual."

She checked to see that Killian's side looked untouched and that his bottle didn't look depleted before turning back to the lab manual and setting out to extract her own cheek sample. There was no possible way she would be able to analyze Killian's sample in class and it was clearly why he left in such a haste.

She had gotten almost halfway through the lab when Killian finally returned. He cleared his throat as he slowly walked toward their lab table.

"Sorry about that, rough morning," he said quietly.

Emma shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Do you mind helping me with my samples though? It would probably go faster," she said giving him an out.

He nodded carefully peering at her through his thick lashes. His bright blue eyes were darker and tired today and she couldn't help but stare for a bit longer before he nervously looked away.

Emma had a hard time focusing after that. She and Killian worked seamlessly together to get the lab just as they had always done but every so often she couldn't help but look at him in wonder, the questions she wanted to ask just at the tip of her tongue. He was always quiet and seemed shy with her but now she couldn't help but be more aware of it and she wondered if it was because of his secret all this time.

When the bell rang at the end of class, Emma took her time slowly packing up her books while Killian rushed to leave. She felt his gaze on her for a moment before he walked out the door. She waited until Mr. Conlon left the class for his next advisory class until she was the only one in the room. She knew this class was empty next period and took advantage of the unguarded supplies.

Taking out the Dixie cup of Killian's water, she figured she'd make do without the salt solution and quickly went to work, pouring it into the test tube with the detergent mixing the elements. It took her nearly the entire period with his swab sample added to it but when she finally placed the slide with his sample under the microscope she knew it was worth it.

She had saved her own sample and while it had shown normal squamous epithelial cells, Killian's was anything but.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she let out a gust of breath. Logically Emma knew Killian couldn't have been normal, of course not-no human in this world is capable of healing a gunshot wound within seconds as though it never existed to begin with and not a scar to show for it. But, seeing the confirmation, seeing the evidence of what she had suspected but couldn't consciously think about jarred her. She hated the feeling that washed over her because this was Killian Jones. The sweet, quiet, and harmless boy she had known since she was a child. He never, not once caused any trouble or hurt anyone, but Emma's greatest fear was always the unknown and as of this moment, Killian Jones was the greatest unknown. She needed answers.

*******

Killian nervously jiggled his leg under his desk watching as the clock ticked by. When he woke up this morning he was determined to carry on like any other day as though nothing had changed and was fully prepared to face Emma and her questions, but when he walked into AP Biology late and saw Emma there looking as beautiful as ever but with a new careful gaze toward him, all his planning had gone out the window. He didn't know why he was still so nervous, Emma hadn't acted strangely toward him or tried to confront him and it almost felt like any other day, like the incident at Granny's never happened.

When the bell finally rang, Killian quickly packed up his bag eager for a moment of solace during his lunch period. He had already decided he was going to skip going to the cafeteria that day not wanting to give Emma the opportunity to confront him or have to suffer through seeing her across the lunchroom. Now was not a good time to be pining when the girl he loved was potentially afraid of him.

But, it seemed his planning was all for nothing because just as he was about to escape to the erasure room, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Killian!" Emma shouted across the hallway. Killian barely had turned back to see Emma meandering through the sea of students getting out of class before she was already at his side and out of breath.

Emma had been walking out of the bio lab and spotted Killian across the hall. After what she had just seen there was no way her questions could wait any longer. "I need to talk to you. It can't wait," she said gripping his elbow and leading him through the hall.

"Emma!" someone called out. They both turned to see Graham Humbert waving over the heads of people. "Where are you going?"

Emma could barely formulate a thought, let alone an excuse to give to him, so instead of bothering to reply she turns away and continues toward the music room ignoring Killian's confused glance. Emma walks into the music room but continues toward a small hallway that lead to another larger room. She finally let go of him when they entered as she closed the door behind them.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" she heard him quietly ask.

"Er no, not really. We just kind of just went out on group hangouts and like one date," she explained distractedly. "Anyway, it's not important."

She faced the closed door for a brief moment, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before exhaling loudly and turning to look at Killian. She stood still and watched him for a moment as he took in the room they were in.

"I didn't know you played an instrument," he quietly mused looking around the room. "I've never been here before, didn't know it existed."

"Oh, I don't," she corrected, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. "I just kind of found it."

"How?" He asked curious. His question was an innocent inquiry but even so Emma could feel the blush creeping up and she was glad that he was still looking at the instruments around them. She definitely didn't want to get into how she had found it with Graham when they went to sneak off for their first kiss just three months ago. She had liked him so much then and even imagined that he could be someone she finally opened up to but that day felt like years ago, as though she was someone else entirely. A girl who was pleasantly surprised that the beloved jock would find her interesting enough when hardly anyone ever did.

"Oh just stumbled through one day, I don't even really remember anymore." She said instead. For someone relatively new to lying she was quickly becoming an expert. She took a deep breath before turning back around to face him.

He had been looking around the room but now he was staring at her curiously as though _she_ was the one carrying a fascinating secret. And while she looked back at him she couldn't help noticed the ease in his shoulders. It was such a stark contrast to his fidgeting in class.

"You're different," she observed quietly.

He looked at her startled but didn't say anything.

"I-I mean you're different here with me than in class or just around campus."

He shrugged slightly looking as though he didn't know what to say.

"It must be hard going to school and carrying this weight. Where you have to act like everything's normal but feel anything but. Only you're not really like that with me."

The look in his eyes as he stared back at her was undefinable but it made a warmth settle in her chest. "You make it easy," he finally said.

Her breath got caught in her throat before she cleared it. "Killian, there's something I have to show you."

She placed her books and backpack on the table beside her before reaching for the hem of her sweater. She couldn't look at him as she pulled it up to reveal her bare stomach, exposing the silver handprint. She heard his breath hitch as she pulled her sweater up higher.

Emma finally looked up from her stomach to gauge his reaction. His eyes had widen in shock and was glued to her bare skin.

"Yeah," she breathed. "That was kind of my reaction too at first. And now I think I'm just on autopilot or something because it's the only thing that's keeping me from passing out or something and I just—I just need answers Killian."

Emma slowly let her sweater fall back down to cover the handprint, her eyes on him. She wanted to communicate that he had nothing to be afraid of and that he could trust her but the words were trapped in her throat as she waited with bated breath for him to finally speak.

"Um, oh," he said softly, still seemingly stunned. "Wow."

"Oh, so that's strange to you too then," Emma said trying to seem calm with a casual shrug. She was bobbing her head and looked off as she began again, "Look Killian, I scraped your cells from your pencil and took a sample from your water bottle and well, the cells weren't normal. So, I figured we could go back to lab, re-do the test because I clearly suck at this lab and it's just for my own benefit too, you know, I need to get an A in AP Bio or my GPA is going to drop like crazy and colleges are just not going to admit a student who flunked out of AP Bio and I can prevent all that from happening if we just go back and do it all over."

Emma knew she was rambling and needed to take a breath but she couldn't help but let the frantic words slip out of her mouth, trying to make sense of it all. Killian watched her quietly, letting her finish before finally speaking.

"You're not going to flunk out of AP Bio," he reassured. "Because what you saw was right."

Emma spoke slowly, enunciating her words. "Er, no I don't think you understand, Killian. I worked on my cells first and then yours and it looked _nothing_ like mine. Or anyone else's for that matter. So, no I don't think what I saw was right."

"Emma," he said carefully. "You know the truth. That you did the lab correctly, that what you saw wasn't wrong."

Emma huffed in frustration. "Ok, fine, say hypothetically that I am right, that those really are your cells, what's your explanation for that? I mean how do you explain it, hm? What is it, Killian?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Killian looked conflicted for a moment before taking a breath, a sudden calm falling over him as though readying for something.

"It's hard to explain but I suppose you can say I'm not from around here."

"What do you mean, where are you from?"

There was a pause before Killian slowly pointed up, Emma following his finger with her eyes in confusion. "Up north. Canada?"

Killian shook his head once imperceptibly raising his hand higher.

 _No. No way. He could not be saying_ _—_ _of course not._

"Come on," she scoffed. "You're not telling me—you're not saying…that you're an _alien_."

Killian looked back, a nervous smile on his lips. "Well, I prefer the term 'not of this earth,'" he tried to joke, falling flat.

"Hah, right sure…" she trailed off, stunned. "Right, ok, yeah that's…logical…or something…" Emma paced around in a daze muttering words of rationale trying to wrap her head around what she had just heard. It was the confirmation that she had been looking for she supposed, but she had hoped it would have made a little bit more sense than that. I mean, was there a possibility of aliens existing? Sure, but that news was supposed to come from scientist as some kind of novel invention or something, not from Killian Jones, her childhood schoolmate.

She could feel the onslaught of a headache coming on as she felt Killian's gaze following her nervous movements, patiently waiting.

"Well, anyway so I have to go to my U.S. Government class so, I'll see you around or something," she mumbled out trying to keep her breathing in check. She turned toward the door not looking back to Killian.

"Emma wait," she heard him call out before hurrying over to her and grabbing her arm just as she got to the door.

"Killian, I have class and I just-I just need to…process and I…" she trailed off, the buzzing and whirring in her head beginning to cloud her mind.

Killian brought her close trying to catch her eye. "Look I know this is all hard to swallow, believe me, I _know_ but Emma it could be really dangerous if anyone found out and I need you to trust me. Please, Emma."

Emma remained stiff looking down and away from him.

"Now my life is in your hands," he uttered in a whisper before letting her go.

Emma looked up at him once more before pushing through the door, leaving him behind.

*******

It was finally the end of the day and Emma was on her way out of the school when someone suddenly grabbed her arm. Fear gripped her and she was preparing to scream as someone pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Relax, it's me," she heard Ruby's voice. Turning around Emma spots Ruby moving to sit on the edge of a desk with her arms crossed.

"Geeze Ruby, was that really necessary? You scared the hell out of me." She was catching her breath with her hand over her chest while Ruby looked at her unamused. A sense of dread filled Emma as she looked at her friend's determined gaze, knowing what was inevitably to come.

Before either could speak again, the classroom door opened to reveal their friend Robin Hood. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Had to tell the guys that we're pushing band practice. Did I miss anything?"

Emma looked between Ruby and Robin. "Ok, seriously what's going on? Because this oddly feels like an intervention and it's been a long while since any one of us needed that."

Robin shrugged, "I dunno, I'm just here on Ruby's orders. Said something about you being weird and sitting next to Happy? Now, personally I don't think that's odd behavior but I am curious, why _did_ you sit beside Happy?"

Ruby put up a hand to stop his ramblings, "That is so not the point. The point is that something is going on with Emma and now it's time she starts talking. No more avoiding," she directed to Emma. "What the hell happened yesterday at Granny's? Because one minute you were standing and fine and the next minute you're on the ground with Killian Jones on top of you."

"Whoa, _what_?" Robin exclaimed looking over to Ruby. "You failed to mention that in your story earlier."

"Well, that's exactly what happened. Then he suddenly scrams and that freaky friend of his, Victor something-or-other is waiting for him outside and they screech outta there like they're on some getaway car or something."

"Ok, that I know nothing about," Emma pointed out. "I don't know anything about Victor, but yes, Killian did come up to me, but it was because he had thought I'd been hurt, but _clearly_ I'm not." Emma spread her arms wide, gesturing to her unharmed body with her head. "See? Perfectly fine."

"I don't think so. You've been all cagey today."

Robin was watching the exchange with semi curiosity. This was nothing new to him and figured he's supposed to play the judge and jury at some point and patiently waited for the cue. That was before Ruby pulled out Emma's order book.

"Why does your order book have blood on it, Emma? Before you try to feed me any more excuses, explain that to me."

Emma went still, her arms still spread before she slowly brought them down. Her mind spun trying to come up with an excuse while simultaneously telling herself to keep calm and not give herself away.

Robin slowly stood up straight from where he was leaning on the desk. "Whoa, Emma." His eyes were glued to the order pad Ruby was holding up, clearly stained with blood. "What the hell is going on?" he asked, his gaze slowly drifting to Emma.

"That's not mine," she finally said.

Ruby balked at her. "Are you serious?" She flipped her red-striped hair behind her shoulder before walking toward Emma, order pad still held up. "You're seriously trying to tell me this isn't yours. Those are imprints of your handwriting, Emma. I know it well enough at this point, don't you think?."

"Look, I don't what you think happened, but that's not my blood." It looked like denial was what she was going with until she could figure something out.

"Then who's is it?" Robin cut in. He stayed frozen on his spot, looking over to her cautiously. "Where did it come from, Emma?"

"I don't know!" Emma exclaimed defensively. "I don't know what kind of explanation you're expecting from me, but I'm fine. That's not my blood, I'm not hurt, and I'm not acting cagey."

"Ok, then where did this blood come from?" Ruby shot back.

"Again, I _don't_ know! That could just as easily be one of the cook's blood. You know, Anna is always cutting herself up with the knife. It's why we were talking about making her a waitress instead. Just the other day, she sliced up her hand and bled all over the counter just from ripping open a bag of frozen burgers. That didn't become some investigation then, did it? And you weren't even there when it happened!"

They were both looking at her suspiciously for a long moment before Robin sighed. "Ok, I think that's enough. Emma, if you say it's all good then I'll take your word for it."

"Thank you, Robin," Emma said gratefully while Ruby exclaimed, "No, I won't take her word for it!"

"Ok, you know what, I'm done here. You're acting so weird Ruby and I just don't have the energy to deal with it right now. I'll see you at work." Emma hefted her backpack over her shoulder and without a looking back turned walked out the door. She tried to swallow down the guilt of turning on Ruby as she walked away with no other choice.

"What did Killian do to you?" she heard Ruby call out. But, she kept walking on leaving her best friends behind.

_He saved my life. And now I have to protect his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the bottom. Hope you like it and let me know what you think!
> 
> Side note, I wonder if anyone picked up on who the science teacher is and what movie I got him from. Hint: It's a JMo movie (I feel like that basically gives it away :P ) Guess away!
> 
> Next chapter: suspicion falls on Killian and he has another chat with Emma but with new information. TBC...  
> Chapter 5 is pretty much written so I just have to send it over to my beta and it'll be posted once she's done looking over it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian faces a dilemma but has a connection with Emma.

_Sorry for the delay! Real life and lack of inspiration kind of kept me away but hopefully I can get back into it : ) Special thanks to the extremely talented_ _**lookingforgrowth** _ _for providing great and constructive feedback and to_ _**dealingdreams** _ _on tumblr for the gorgeous cover/wallpaper for the fic!_

 _**Disclaimer** _ _: Don't own any rights to OUAT or Roswell. If only, if only..._

* * *

"This was a bad idea, Killian. I knew it the second you got up from that booth." Victor muttered, settling his lunch in front of him. "You better find a way to fix this."

Killian knew another lecture from his sister and friend was inevitable and had decided not to opt out of taco at the local roadside truck. If he was going to be castigated like a child, he was going to get something out of it. They had picked a bench a good distance away from the food truck and other patrons milling about with their lunch baskets.

"That's what I was telling twiddle-dee over here this morning," Regina said gesturing to Killian.

"Twiddle-dee?" Victor asked confused. "Who's twiddle-dum, then?"

Regina pointedly looked away from Victor while Killian stifled a smile despite Regina's jab.

Regina sighed, "Look we just have to figure out a story to tell Miss Congeniality."

"What do you mean?" Killian asked, looking up from his taco.

"Well, we have to tell Emma some kind of story to explain away what you did. I don't know, tell her that you knocked her down when the gun went off and she passed out, dreamt the whole thing up or something." Even as she spoke the words, it was obvious she was skeptical it would work. Emma was too smart for that.

"Oh," Killian muttered quietly, shifting nervously in his seat.

Victor, who was munching into his taco, lifted his eyes to study Killian. He narrowed his eyes, watching Killian carefully. "You didn't," he said around a mouthful of food. When all he was met with was silence Victor dropped the rest of the taco onto the table. "Killian—" he started heatedly before choking on a piece of shell.

Regina waved her hand over him, easing his airway passage without a thought as she turned to glared at Killian. "What did you do?"

"Nothing...I just...told her the truth," he mumbled, steeling himself.

" _Nothing_? You call that ' _nothing_ '? What the hell did I tell you this morning? How the in the world do you get 'Tell Emma 'goody-two-shoes' Swan everything and expose our livelihood' out of me wanting to kick your ass for saving her to begin with?" Regina hissed.

"Are you seriously hell-bent on just screwing us all over? Look Killy, I get you're hot for the chick but what about us?" Victor added.

"Look, she isn't just some 'hot chick'," Killian shot back irately, glaring at Victor. "And it's like you say, Regina, she's smart. There was no way that she was going to buy some bullshit story we came up with. And I trust her."

"Oh, you trust her." Victor mocked as he shook his head, packing up his lunch. "We're leaving Storybrooke."

"Ok, now that may be an exaggeration," Regina said, following Victor and standing up from the lunch bench. "We just have to scare her a little. What's the point of having our powers if we can't use them to our advantage?"

"Oh, so it's ok to _threaten_ a life with our powers but not save one." Killian glared at Regina before getting up to toss his trash in the bin. He walked ahead of them, storming off toward the car.

"Hey! You don't get to be pissed," Victor said from behind as he caught up to him. "You put us at risk and I can bitch about it all I want but the fact is we have to act now before things get out of control."

"Nothing is getting out of control," Killian insisted. "If we keep laying low like we always do, we'll be alright."

They reach Killian's car and he squints against the bright sunlight of the day as the weight settles further in his chest. He didn't know if there was any way to convince Victor that it would be alright, largely because he wasn't sure of that himself. Victor continued to speak as Killian climbed into the driver's seat.

"Look, we always knew there was going to be a day we'd have to leave, ok. We've been preparing for this moment and whether you want to believe it or not, the day has come Killian. It's time to leave Storybrooke."

"No," Regina argued climbing into the car and settling in the back seat. "Storybrooke is home, we don't have to leave it. Like I said, all we have to do is-"

"Storybrooke _isn't_ home," Victor interrupted heatedly. He slouched in the front seat, his jaws clenched. "It's home to you guys because you got picked up by the Irish Snow White and Prince Charming. Meanwhile I got picked up by a jackass of a foster father who only puts up with me for the monthly check."

The three of them remain quiet for a moment before Killian starts up the car and heads toward home. "We can't be hasty," Killian finally said. "Let's gather what we know first and then act. If there is a real impending threat then fine, we leave. But, we're not making any rash decision before we know what's going on."

"We already know what's going on, Killian, you're just too blind to see it," Regina retorts from the back seat. "Emma knows and we're all going to end up in some government lab, poked and prodded for who knows how long before they eventually exterminate us."

"Emma is _not_ going to tell. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Oh yeah?" Victor challenged. "Tell me then, how did she react to the big news? 'Wow, Killian that's amazing, let's be buddies!' Yeah, didn't think so," he continued when he was met with silence.

The rest of the ride was spent in a grim silence each of them contemplating what the future was going to hold for them.

 

*******

 

Emma swung her arms aimlessly as she walked toward her home, Graham trailing behind.

"So, thanks for tonight. I really had a good time," Emma said politely.

Graham looked at her curiously. "Look Emma it feels like you were somewhere else entirely tonight. I mean, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just had a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Is this still about what happened at Granny's the other day?"

Emma hesitated before replying. "I don't know, maybe. I guess, I'm still a bit shaken up." It wasn't a complete lie at least.

"You know, you can always talk about anything with me, don't you? I know I act like a complete nimrod half the time, but I'm here."

"That's sweet, but I think I'm going to turn in for the night. I'm pretty beat."

Emma could clearly see the disappointment in his eyes as he nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure." She smiled weakly, reaching up to turn on the overhead light of the front door. She hadn't realized her sweater had risen up, barely registering the cool breeze on her stomach.

"Emma, what the hell is that?" Graham suddenly asked.

She looked over to him where his eyes were drawn to her stomach. He had spotted the silver handprint. She quickly scrambled to tug her sweater down, looking back up readying her excuse.

"Ruby," Emma chuckled nervously, "you know the wacko, she was chasing me after school today with silver paint on her hands and must've gotten me."

Graham eyed her suspiciously. "And why did Ruby have paint on her hands?"

"Graham, it's Ruby. We were working on a poster project and she was just goofing off, you know how she is." The lie somehow came out easily and she hoped her initial reaction didn't ruin it. She smiled nervously before bidding him goodnight. "Goodnight, Graham. I'll see you tomorrow." Graham was still looking at her with a strange look so she reached up on her toes gripping his shoulders and kissed him. She remembered how just three months ago his lips on hers made her stomach flutter, but now-she didn't quite know what the feeling was, but it was as though something was missing.

Pulling away from the chaste kiss Emma smiled before turning to enter her home. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you Em."

Emma sat out on the rooftop contemplating what her life had come to. She wondered how she became the girl who hated lying to lying in almost every interaction she was having. The lies may have been tumbling out of her mouth but everyone could tell something was wrong and she hated that she had to keep things from the people closest to her. Logically, she knew why but something life-changing had happened to her and she didn't know how she was supposed to just go on as usual, as though nothing had changed. Maybe the only option she had left was to talk to Killian again.

She'd been deep in her thoughts, scribbling away in her journal to grasp onto some sense of sensibility when she suddenly hears her name called out in a hush. "Emma!"

Emma set her notebook down carefully before walking over to the edge of the roof to see Killian looking up at her. _Speak of the devil_ , she thinks, but a part of her can't help the strange flutter in her stomach. She didn't quite know what to label it but she shoved it aside and leaned over the edge to hear him better.

"Emma, can we talk?"

Emma looks back at her window leading to her bedroom, contemplating whether she should let him climb the ladder before deciding against it. "Come around to the front," she called back then turned around and climbed through her window. She tiptoed out of her room once she determined the coast was clear and carefully padded across the apartment.

When she made it down to the diner she saw Killian already at the front of the door, waiting before the _CLOSED_ sign to be let in. She reached up to unlock the door and let him.

"Hey," he greeted her softly. "Thank you for speaking to me."

"Yeah, it's no problem," she replied speaking just as quietly. It was past her curfew and she didn't want to risk waking her parents to find her with a strange boy in the diner past open hours. "So, what's going on Killian?"

He fiddled with his hands nervously, not quite looking at her. "Um, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Our conversation didn't go very well and…well, I guess I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He hesitated before looking at her.

"Oh, yeah I'm alright. Just uh, processing, I guess."

He nodded understandingly. "I also wanted to tell you something else, I guess."

"What is it?" She was curious-she didn't know what else he could possibly tell her after dropping the bomb this afternoon.

Emma watched him swallow before clearing his throat. "Emma, when I-when I healed you yesterday I saw things."

"What sort of things?" she asked with furrowed brows.

"I saw into your mind, memories, I suppose."

Emma took a step back. "What?" she gasped. "Killian, that-how could-that it such an invasion of privacy. Why would you do that? Are you doing it right now?"

"No! No, Emma no, of course not," he rushed to reassure, stepping toward her. "I can't read minds and even if I could, I would never. It's just when I touched you and healed you...I made a connection."

Emma's heart slowed as she calmed, watching as he cautiously takes another step toward her.

"I was thinking that maybe I could try it with you. Make the connection go the other way so you can see my memories. See that I'm still me, the same Killian you've known your whole life."

Emma hesitates as he walks closer, stopping in front of her. "Is that alright?" he asks softly. She can see the trepidation in his eyes, waiting and expecting her to turn him away but she nods slowly instead. She was wary, but the idea of seeing into his mind, of finally seeing a piece of him he didn't show anyone was more intriguing. And maybe then she'd understand all of this better.

He moves even closer, slowly bringing his hands up to her face but not quite touching yet. "I'm going to have to touch you," he whispers while looking into her eyes. She moves closer in reply, her heart thrumming in her chest. She didn't know if it was because of the closeness, the warmth radiating from him or the apprehension of what was to come, but Emma tried to steady her heart, preparing herself for the unknown.

"Just clear your mind, let everything else slip away just for a moment."

He finally touches her, gently brushing her hair behind her ears. His touch is warm and tender and she can feel the heat from both of their bodies mingle as he looks into her eyes. They both take a breath together and suddenly she sees.

In his memories, Emma sees six year old boy and girl break out of a pod walking aimlessly in the desert at night, a blinding headlight, a small hand reaching out, six year-old Killian spotting a six year-old Emma for the first time in the library his eyes lingering in curiosity, at twelve using his powers to put a bouquet of buttercups into her locker a week after her brother's funeral, sixteen year old Killian walking down the hallway unconsciously slowing down as she laughed. She looked beautiful and Killian couldn't look away, his eyes on her happy smile as he continued walking, startled when he bumped into someone in his distraction.

Suddenly she could feel _everything._ Everything he felt, everything he saw, everything he thought. The fear of the dark and lost in the desert, the isolation he still feels even though he has a sister and a friend he considers a brother, the ache in his chest as he wonders if he's meant for more than this secret life, the sinking feeling in his stomach when he looks at her sometimes, wishing he could speak. It was overwhelming and beautiful and stole her ability to speak. Killian Jones…he was something else entirely and somehow this boy, this person-in his eyes, she was beautiful.

They exhaled together both filled with emotion but for different reasons as Killian pulled away and took a step back.

"Did it work?" he asked. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, creating a subtle crease between them.

Emma could barely speak, overwhelmed by the onslaught of what she had seen but more importantly what she had _felt._

She silently nodded in awe, her gaze on his eyes that had brightened with his relieved smile.

He reached his hand out to her, slowly and hesitantly and she wanted nothing more than to take his hand in hers, to let him touch her again. But, the moment had passed and Killian pulled away, clearing his throat as he let out a shaky sigh.

"So," he whispered. "I'll see you in school?"

Emma nodded slowly, her eyes still on his, "Yeah, you will," she replied back just as softly.

Nodding, Killian took a step back and then another before turning and walking out the diner. The cool chill of the night swept into the empty diner, the sensation refreshing against the flush of her skin.

Emma remained motionless as she stared at the empty space from where he had departed.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think :) Next chapter Emma finds out something disturbing and has another confrontation._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think! Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapters, it means a lot :D I'm hoping to be better with the updates, but work and other responsibilities tend to tire me out and I'm trying to have a life too (which is not going as easily as I would have liked it to :P)
> 
> Next up, Emma finds out something disturbing and there's more confrontations. Lots to be revealed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds out something potentially disturbing about Killian and confronts him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, confession time. As much as I hate to admit this, I've lost interest in writing the story. The frustrating part is that I have a lot of ideas but have a hard time stringing the words together to create a chapter. And on top of it all, I've been insanely busy in real life and the lack of time and energy sort of feeds into how tiring it is to read my writing, the same passage over and over again because I'm never satisfied with how it turns out. I have a lovely beta reader who provides me with amazing constructive criticism and feedback and that does help in fueling me because I appreciate the help to improve my writing.
> 
> Having said that, I still want to continue the story because I hate the idea of starting something and not finishing. It just might be that I end the story quicker than I initially anticipated and the updates won't be very speedy. For the few that have left feedback and wonderful comments, I honestly think of you guys whenever I want to quit so thank you for that. You guys are enough for me to continue writing the story or at least not want to give up on it. So here's the next chapter and I hope you guys are still interested in this story more than I am :D

The next morning Emma was still consumed with thoughts of Killian. Her mind never strayed away from him--his intense blue eyes that saw more than he let on, the warmth of his hand against her face, the light puff of his breath against her skin, and the glowing love that pulsed in his blood for her. She vividly remembers the way her heart had raced--the way his heart had raced and his stomach had fluttered every time he would see her in school. The way an accidental brush of the hands in bio lab had caused his heart to stop and warmth to spread across his chest. All because of her. 

She was remembering his face in her dreams when Robin approaches Emma at her locker. 

The sound of scraping metal jarrs her out of her thoughts as Robin heavily leans against the locker next to her. "Hey Emma, look I'm sorry about yesterday and the whole intervention thing. Ruby made it sound like you were in some kind of trouble and I should have known it's her usual theatrics," he smiles at her abashed. 

"Oh Robin, it's totally fine," she said, brushing off his apology. "You and Ruby were just concerned."

"Right, I mean she's my best friend and you're my best friend so I just needed to make sure everything was all clear in the air." He reached over and holds her by her arms looking into her eyes. "And you're sure you're alright? I mean the bloody order pad was freaky but you look unharmed to me,” he says giving her a little shake, “and that's all that matters."

Emma grips Robin's shoulders in mock seriousness, looking back at him severely. "Yes Robin, I'm alright."

"Ok, good," he chuckles before letting go. "Just had to make sure. I'm sure Ruby will get over her imaginations."

"Yeah," Emma agreed weakly. She doubted Ruby would let go of this. Once she was onto something it was like taking a human from a wolf. 

"So anyway, Regina Mills was looking at me earlier today. A few times too. What's up with that?" Robin said as they headed toward their class. 

"She was what?" Emma asks, startled by this. Regina hardly ever gave a boy a second glance unless they were one of her dates and even then she seemed to absorbed in her own thing as they tried to fruitlessly keep her attention.

"Yeah, I don't know. I mean, hey, I don’t mind but she looked all mystified and narrow-eyed. Kind of scary but kinda hot too," he shrugged.

"O-kay, Robin," Emma chuckled. "But, I don’t know. Maybe she just thinks you're interesting." She was definitely bending the truth and Emma suspected the real reason had little to do with romantic interest. 

"Ooh really."

Emma shrugged nonchalantly, but the truth was Regina was most likely looking at Robin in trepidation. She had given Ruby a wary eye as well and Emma could only assume she was scoping out whether Emma had told her best friends. "Who knows. But, my advice? Don't think too much on it, yeah?"

"Sure, sure," Robin said distractedly Emma turned to look at him and saw his gaze on Regina who he had spotted entering the classroom down the hall from theirs. 

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed Robin's arm, pulling him into their classroom with her. "Come on, lover boy."

He broke out of his daze when they entered the classroom and noted her bag. "Hey, new backpack?" Robin asked gesturing to her satchel slung across her body. 

"Oh no, I just misplaced my other one. Have you seen it by the way? I don't remember where I left it and haven't been able to check the gym locker." Emma tried not to worry too much about her missing bag. It carried her tarnished waitress uniform and if it fell into the wrong hands--well, she didn't want to think about that. She just had to hope like hell someone hadn’t found it. 

Robin shrugged. "Pretty sure, I saw it with you at the end of the day yesterday. But, I'm sure it'll turn up. Not many places it can be, really."

"That's what I thought too," Emma murmured. "Yeah, hopefully."

Emma and Robin sit beside each other near the door and settle in as the second bell rang. Her thoughts were distracted by Robin's presence but now that there was a moment of quiet, she couldn't help but feel antsy with the reminder of her missing backpack. She just hoped Robin was right and that it would turn up.

"Ms. Swan?" Emma looks up to see her teacher approaching before bending down to her level. "There's someone to see you in the guidance office," she said in a whisper, handing her a pass.

Emma furrows her eyebrow in confusion before carefully takes the pass before standing up. Robin looks up curiously but only says. "I'll get your notes, don't worry."

She smiles tightly in reply as she walks away with her things. The short walk to the guidance office felt oddly long and like a death march toward hell. She enters the office with the pass gripped tightly in her hand to see Sheriff Arendelle seated behind the guidance counselor's desk, who was standing beside the door. 

"Emma, I just got off the phone with your parents and they have agreed to let Sheriff Arendelle ask you further questions about what happened at the diner yesterday. Since you're only required to recount the day's events, your parents' presence aren't necessary, however I may act as a proxy if that would make you feel comfortable. Would you like for me to stay with you?" her guidance counselor asked thoughtfully.   
Emma looked between her counselor and Ingrid, unsure as to whether she should go with what made her most comfortable or what was most safe for Killian. In the end, she decided on safety first. The less people suspected or knew anything about Killian's involvement in the incident, the better.

"That's ok, Ms. Midas. I'll be fine on my own and I'm sure it won't be long. Right, Sheriff Arendelle?"

"Oh, not long at all," she reassured in her soft voice, her icy blue eyes--so different from Killian's--looked back at her with a knowing gaze. 

"Well, alright then, I'll just be outside in the main office then." And with those parting words, Ms. Midas left leaving Emma alone with the good sheriff. 

"Afternoon, Miss Swan. Have a seat," she gestured to the chair in front of the desk she was standing beside. Emma slowly sat down as Ingrid began pulling out a file. 

"I'm sorry to have to show you these, but I'm trying to piece together what happened and this is all part of the investigation."

"What investigation, exactly?" Emma asked, swallowing down the lump in her throat and forcing herself to remain casual.

"Why, what happened at the diner last night, of course. We still haven't found the two men. It would appear they were just passing through town, but I may have a lead."

Emma looked up into her eyes, noticing the raise in her eyebrows, the subtle change in breathe and the stillness in her body. She didn't know the sheriff personally, but she couldn't help but feel a lie in the midst. 

"Ok, what do I have to look at?"

Sheriff Arendelle pulled out the what looked like photographs and laid them one by one on the desk in front of Emma. Emma resisted the urge to shrink back into her seat at the sight before her. 

"These are images of a man that was found dead with no apparent cause of death except for that," she said pointing to an image that was a close-up of the man's chest. The image was in black and white, but Emma knew the handprint that was splayed across his chest was the same silver that was now on stomach. Her breath caught in her throat and she suddenly felt a chill up her spine, a niggle of doubt taking root at the back of her mind.

"What do you make of that mark," she continued in her dream-like tone. 

Emma shook her head, "I've never seen anything like that before,” she said even as her heart pattered against her ribs. 

Sheriff Arendelle nodded as if expecting the response. "Miss. Swan, I'm sure you're aware that Graham is my nephew. He told me that he saw a similar mark on you the other night."

"He was wrong," was all she said her gaze flitting from her eyes to the picture again. November 16, 1956. How could that be? Now, Emma's thoughts were elsewhere. She had been worried about exposing Killian but she was beginning to think he was keeping something from her, something crucial.

"Maybe. But, yes I suppose hearsay is less believable than evidential proof. I'm going to have to see it for myself."

Emma let out a breath, "What? Isn't that--I mean, that doesn't seem appropriate, Sheriff."

"Think of it as an annual physical examination. Students have them yearly and I think it's with good reason one would be required of you in particular after your ordeal."

"I'm fine, Sheriff. I mean, I said that the day it happened. I just spilled ketchup, I said it a thousand times." She tried not to sound defensive and annoyed. 

"Please, Emma."

Emma shifted in her seat nervously and conflicted. She knew she could get out of this, it’s not as though they would be able to force her, but she also knew the implication of her resistance--she had something to hide. And maybe, just maybe, it was a good idea for the sheriff to know now after seeing the gruesome pictures. There was a strange feeling in her gut that she couldn’t quite define. As a scientist, she should go with evidence and evidence has been used to prove facts, but as a detective she should go with her instincts and he instincts are telling her that there had to be more to the story than what she was seeing. 

Emma stood up and carefully lifted her blouse, her heart thudding rapidly in her chest.

Sheriff Arendelle's eyebrows furrowed in suspicion before sighing and leaning back against the bookshelf against the wall. "According to the reports," she said gesturing at the photos with her head, "the mark on the man's chest disappeared after approximately eighteen hours."

Emma looked down at her bare stomach to see that it was completely unmarred as though the silver hand print never existed. She quickly dropped her blouse in relief and looked up at the sheriff who was scrutinizing her. 

"What do you know about Killian Jones?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh, not much really. He's been a classmate since the first grade. Nice kid, I hear," Emma said, trying to offer as little as possible. 

"Uh-huh, and was--"

"I don't understand what this is all about," Emma interrupted. "I don't see how Killian Jones has to do with the shooting or this man that you're showing me dead pictures of. Can I go home now?" she added harshly.

The sheriff looked at Emma, her gaze unwavering as always before finally nodding once. Emma didn't wait a second before walking toward the door. 

"Oh and Emma? Someone found this. Believe it belongs to you?"

Emma turned around to see the sheriff stand up with her backpack and walk toward her with it, holding it out.

"Right, thanks," Emma quickly muttered before grabbing her bag and finally walking out of the sheriff's line of steely vision. She took a moment to breath and searched her bag. Her uniform was gone.

 

***

Emma scours the hall, looking for any signs of Killian. Her heart beats rapidly against her ribs as she walks aimlessly during the last period of the day. She spots a few classmates that she shares with Killian, none of which knew of his whereabouts. She supposed it shouldn't surprise her as much considering his habits of keeping to himself but there must be someone who has seen him in some class. She just about gives up before finally coming across someone who actually knew. 

"Uh, yeah Jones? He has wrestling with one of my buddies at the Triple Gym. Probably there." The boy looked bemused as though shocked by the sight of someone actually seeking out the school recluse. 

She barely called out a thanks as she sped toward the gymnasium. There were at least twenty boys in the gym all paired up and wearing the same P.E. clothes but it didn't take Emma long to spot his shock of dark hair as he pinned his sparring partner against the mat. He looks up just then, spotting her. His partner takes advantage of his distraction and quickly flips him over into a pin. 

"Never let your eyes off your opponent, Jones! Not until the three seconds are up," the coach calls out. 

Emma walks the short distance to Coach Frederickson. "Hi Coach, I was asked to escort Killian to the attendance office."

Coach Frederickson nodded distractedly, keeping his eyes on a pair of wrestlers that looked as though they were about to pummel each other for real. "Sure thing, he's all yours."

Emma nodded her thanks walking away with a backward glance to Killian, making sure he followed. Once they were out of the gym, Emma felt a shiver run up her back as she realized what she was doing. She was walking into an empty room with a potential killer. But, another look at Killian's confused face made her walk into the nearest empty classroom. 

"Ok, Killian, I need answers and this time details would be great," she said without preamble. She let her anger at being deceived drive her words. 

"Yeah sure," Killian replied closing the door behind him. "What's this about?"

Emma paused, taking a moment to gather her thoughts as she scrutinized him. She knows what she saw in the picture and logically with the facts that she was given it could only mean one thing, but looking into Killian's bright blue eyes that were showing nothing but affection--how had she missed that all this time--mixed with curiosity, she couldn't help the gut feeling that there had to be more to the story. But, she pushed it aside because he definitely hadn't told her the whole story.

"It's about you. I want to know everything from the very beginning. Starting from the moment you came onto Earth. I mean, where did you even come from, Killian? You said out there in space, but where exactly?"

Killian looked at her concerned for a moment before answering. "I don't know. All I know was that there was some kind of crash and we were found on the dessert."

"We?" Emma asked before it clicked into place. "Regina. She's like you too." 

"And Victor."

Emma looked at him shock. "Victor Whale? Regina, I had suspected since you two were adopted together, but Victor…"

"Yeah, we lost him in the desert," Killian nodded. "But, we were later reunited in the orphanage and got lucky that someone in Storybrooke took him in."

"Wow." Emma took in the new piece of information before remembering her next question. 

"Killian, the crash happened in 1947, but you're sixteen. How is that possible?"

"From what we can tell, the three of us were in these incubation pods where we came out of and soon after we were found and lived like normal humans. We don't know anything about where we came from, who we were or anything from that other life." 

Emma shook her head, frustrated as she began to pace. The numbers didn't add up. If Killian and the others came out the pods--she can't believe the words are actually passing through her mind--in 1989, then they couldn't have been around in 1956 when the man had been killed.

"Um, Killian," she began slowly, "is it possible that there are more of you guys out there? Maybe someone else that came to Earth with you and got lost somewhere?"

Killian furrowed his eyebrows. "No, we never knew of anyone else coming with us. Why?"

She still had so many questions, but this was the most important one. "Because the sheriff showed me some pictures today, Killian. Pictures of a man who had the same handprint on his chest that I had on my stomach after you healed me. Only he was dead. The picture was marked 1959. How is that possible, Killian?" Emma asked shaking her head. 

Killian's eyes widened as he stood perfectly still. He shook his head slowly, "That's not possible. Are you sure you saw it right?"

"Yes, it definitely said 1959. Killian, the reason she showed it to me is because…I think she suspects you."

Emma watched carefully as Killian stiffened and his jaw clenched as he stared off. "Killian, what--"

"I have to go." He quickly rushes to the door as Emma follows behind. She makes it out the door but gets swept in the crowd heading toward the Crash Festival. "Wait, Killian!" she calls out. "Killian!"

But, it's too late. He was already out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for making it to the bottom and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's patience reaches a limit as she continues to grow suspicious of what really happened the day of the shooting. Meanwhile Killian makes an impulsive decision for the sake of his family's safety.

Oh my, it's been five months since my last update and I wonder if anyone remembers the story because I barely do :/ I've been working on an original story for the last two months or so but I miss writing for this and I miss Captain Swan. I hope you guys are still with me and I'll recap since it's been awhile. Also, thank you to those who reviewed on the last chapter! You guys seriously made my heart soar. And of course thank you so much to lookingforgrowth who is amazing as usual and took the time to edit and provide feedback-much, much appreciated!

_Emma Swan is shot in her father's diner one afternoon and finds out her classmate Killian Jones is more than just the boy from science class after he uses inhuman abilities to heal her wound and save her life. While grateful he did, Emma is wary and wants to believe in Killian but a seed of doubt is planted by the town sheriff, Arendelle, who is suspicious of Killian Jones and what really went down at Granny's Diner. After Emma is shown a picture of a dead body with the same silver handprint that appeared on Emma's stomach after Killian healed her wound, she confronted him only to find that he is just as mystified and concerned about this as this means there's another alien out there that he doesn't know of and he leaves in a hurry. Meanwhile Emma's friend, Ruby is closing in on her and knows something is amiss._

Hope you guys like this chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

 

 

"Ok, Robin I cannot let this go."

Ruby paced along the length of Robin's room in her Martian costume. Her short green skirt swished around her thighs as her matching green knee high boots clacked against the hardwood floor of Robin's room. He sighed from where he was sitting on his bed with his costume on his lap.

"Ruby, you have to. She looks fine to me and isn't that all that matters? That she wasn't hurt?"

Ruby rolled her eyes as she walked past in front of Robin with her hands on her hips. "Of course it matters that she's unharmed," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "But, there's clearly more to the story and I want to know what it is."

"Well, all you're achieving is driving her away. Is that what you want?"

"Hey, I'm not the one avoiding her best friends," she said defensively. "I mean, has Emma spoken to you lately?"

"Yeah, actually she has," he nodded his head in emphasis. "We had a perfectly normal conversation just today before she was pulled into guidance."

"Wait, what?" Ruby stopped in front of him with her hand held up. "What are talking about? Guidance?"

Robin shrugged, "Well yeah, we were in class but not two minutes into it she was sent to guidance. And when I walked by after class, I saw Sheriff Arendelle leaving the school. I'm guessing she was following up on the shooting."

"Well, why didn't she come to see me?"

"Maybe she'll get around to you soon enough. Didn't you already talk to the deputy though?" Robin asked.

"Uh, yeah, but then again Emma already talked to Arendelle so what more is there to say?"

Robin groaned as he fell back on his bed, clutching his costume to his face. "Ruby," he mumbled through the cloth, "I know you're into all your CSI shows but can we not do this right now? I haven't even gotten ready for the Crash Festival and if we don't leave soon, we'll be late. We have to pick up Emma anyway so you can badger her then all you want."

"Oh but didn't you hear?" Ruby asked mockingly, "Emma isn't going to the Crash Festival. And anyway, it doesn't start 'til another like two hours-ish so nice try, Robin."

Robin shoved the costume off his face to look at her dryly. "Then why are you already dressed almost two hours early?"

"Um excuse you, this outfit takes time to get into and you see this make-up? Takes effort, buddy." She gestured to her heavily made up eyes with thick winged eyeliners outlined by a thin layer of dark green eyeliner. Her cheeks and eyelids were glittering with shimmer powder and her usual red lips were painted a metallic olive green shade. It was definitely an unusual ensemble even for Ruby who never needed an occasion for her eccentric and bold attire, but if anyone could pull it off, it was definitely her.

"Well, good job, Ruby," he said with a sarcastic thumbs up. "But, some of us didn't plan that far ahead and still need to get ready so can you, you know, leave?" He gestured toward the door as he stood up and unfolded his costume.

"Sorry, honey, but it's not like there's much to see," she mumbled but turned toward the door anyway. "And don't worry, I'll get a ride from Emma."

"I thought you said she wasn't coming."

"Yeah, well not if I have anything to say about it," Ruby smirked before pulling open his door and stepping out with a wave of her hands.

Robin shook his head tiredly before getting ready for the Crash Festival with thoughts of one Regina Mills.

***

Killian struggles to remain within the speed limit as he turns onto his street; the last thing he needs right now is to get pulled over by a deputy, worse Arendelle. He had just hung up with Victor, telling him to meet at his house with a bag of essentials only. Maybe Victor was right, maybe it was time to leave Storybrooke.

The thought of leaving Emma behind flashed across his mind, but he rubbed away the ache in his chest thinking that brought on. It would be safer for her if he was gone anyway. If the photos that Emma mentioned were anything to go on, not only did they have to worry about the Sheriff closing in on them, but a potential killer of an alien was also out there. Who knew what his motives were, but Killian preferred keeping his family as far away from him as possible. And Emma. He could put her at risk.

Killian pulled into his driveway, thankful for his parents' absence for the night. He would have had a hard enough time to saying goodbye, but he's hoping once they've found safety, he would be able to contact them. It was the least he could do for the parents that took him in and provided a good life for him and his sister.

He called out to his sister as he walked through the hall toward his room. "Regina! Pack a bag, we have to go."

He walked into his room, reaching under his bed for his camping duffle before stuffing it with minimal clothes and power bars he kept in his gym bag. He grabbed the photo of him and Regina with his parents from his bedside table and carefully wrapped it in a t-shirt before placing it in the front zipper of his duffle. He pulled open the drawer next to his bed and dug underneath his old baseball cards in search of the newspaper clipping.

He had just pulled it out-Emma's bright smile looking back at him as she holds up her medal for first place in the national forensics competition with the article title reading Storybrooke's own, Captain Swan, leads forensic team to a victory-when Regina strides into his room with her own empty duffle bag.

"What do you mean, 'pack a bag'?" she asks even as she holds her own. "What the hell is going on, Killian?"

Killian shook his head as he carefully places the clipping in the inside pocket of his jacket. "Look, there's no time to get into it, but we have to get ready to move. Victor is meeting us here any minute so get ready, Regina."

"Well, tell me what's going on first." Her usual haughty tone is tinged with worry as she watches him place a few more items in his bag before zipping it up.

"The sheriff suspects me," he says finally turning to her. He leads her out of his room by the arm and into her room as he speaks. "Pack while I explain."

"What do I take?" Despite her impulse to argue with him, Regina detects the urgency in his tone and follows his direction. "And what do you mean the Sheriff suspects you? Did Emma say something to her?" She turns to look at him in anger at the prospect of Emma Swan betraying Killian's trust."

"All your allowance and birthday cash and non-perishables, toiletries, and minimal clothing. The rest we can get on the road. And no, Emma didn't say a word to Arendelle, she's the one who warned me that the Sheriff was onto me." He furrowed his eyebrows as he wonders whether to tell her about the other alien, yet, he was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of another one being out there all this time and killing people.

"How would she know?" Regina groused as paced between her drawer and her duffle, dumping errant belongings.

"Arendelle pulled her out of class today and asked about me," he said as the doorbell rang. "That has to be Victor."

"Wait," Regina hissed, grabbing onto his arm before he could walk out. "You just said Arendelle suspects you. What if it's her? What if she's here to take you." Regina didn't often show affection or concern for anyone but there was no way in hell she was going to let anyone take her baby brother.

"Wait here, Killian," she ordered before grabbing her field hockey stick that was propped up against the wall by her bed. She tried it once for the sake of her mother, but very soon realized she wasn't much of a sports gal.

"No," Killian argued trying wrestle the stick away from her. "Get behind me."

"No, you get behind me," Regina shot back quietly. The doorbell rang again, repeatedly and obnoxiously. Killian and Regina were in the midst of tug-a-war with the field hockey stick when they stopped suddenly and looked at each other knowingly. "Victor," they said in unison.

"But, just in case," Regina brought the stick close to her with a sharp tug from Killian's slack grip and entered the hallway peering around toward the front door, Killian trailing close behind.

The doorknob suddenly twisted and Regina tightened her grip on the stick, getting ready to swing. She raised her arm higher as she inched closer to the front door which was now opening slowly. She made to swing when suddenly-

"Whoa, whoa, what are you guys doing?!"

The front door was wide open and standing smack in the middle of the doorway was Victor with his arms raised in surrender, a small sack sitting by his feet that he had dropped in shock.

Regina rolled her eyes as she dropped her arm in relief while Killian scratched his head awkwardly. "What exactly were you two doing?" Victor questioned.

"We thought you were Arendelle," Killian sighed.

Victor raised his eyebrows. "You thought I was Arendelle," he repeated flatly. "You thought I was a human and you brought a hockey stick? Did you guys forget you were aliens with powers?"

"Yeah, well…" Regina trailed off. "Doesn't matter. Did Killian fill you in?"

"Yeah. It's about time you finally got your head in order," he said nodding toward Killian.

Killian nodded absently before walking over to the notepad they kept by the kitchen phone. He scribbled a quick note to his parents about him and Regina being out and that he would call them later. He didn't exactly have a clear plan but all he knew is that they needed to get away. With great difficulty, he turned back to Regina and Victor.

"It's time to go."

Emma's door flung open with a bang as Ruby struts in and faces Emma with her hands planted on her hips. "Ok, babe I've pretty much had it with the silent treatment and you've left me with no choice but to deal out an ultimatum."

Emma had been restless ever since Killian ran from her earlier in the afternoon, alternating between pacing the short length of her room and sitting on the edge of her bed nervously gnawing on her lips until they were chapped. She had tried looking around the school grounds for him before noticing his Jeep wasn't parked in its usual spot and resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to be able to reach him at this point.

Emma warily looks at Ruby not in the least bit phased by her outrageous costume. "Ultimatum? What are you talking about?"

"Well, either you tell me what really happened that day at Granny's or I go straight to Arendelle with your bloody order book. Something tells me it wasn't Anna's blood on the book and I may be no science geek like you, Emma, but I bet the Sheriff's department has a team of forensic scientists that can test the blood and prove it's yours. Now, do you really want me to go there?"

"You wouldn't," Emma said softly. Ruby's words may have been harsh and threatening but she's known the girl long enough to know that she's loyal to a fault and wouldn't truly betray Emma despite her words. Which made lying to her all the more hard and painful.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Try me." Emma and Ruby stared at each other for a moment before Ruby sighed in exasperation and dropped down on the bed in front of Emma.

"Emma, you're stubborn as hell and I give you mad props for that," she said softly before reaching for Emma's hand. "But, look at me. I'm seriously worried about you. There hasn't been a single moment in our lives that we haven't been able to get through together. I mean, you were there for me when my mother died and I was there for you when your brother died and I would be there for you through anything. And it's killing me seeing you like this when I know something is going on." She paused for a moment before squeezing Emma's hand in reassurance and looking her squarely in the eye.

"You can tell me anything and I promise I'll keep it between the two of us. I'm here for you, babe."

Emma looked between Ruby's eyes, searchingly as she took in her words and sighed. This was Ruby. And, god this secret was eating away at her and she didn't know how much longer she was supposed to stay silent. The guilt twisted up inside her at the thought of betraying Killian's trust, but she as looked back at Ruby's concerned face, she knew in her gut it would be alright.

Emma let out a deep sigh. "Ok, what I'm about to tell is going to sound insane, but I need you remain calm and not speak a word to anyone."

"Emma, c'mon it's me. I'm cool as a cucumber. Anyway, I'm like a vault of secrets. Except from you, of course," she added hastily at Emma's quirked eyebrow.

"Ok, so the day of the shooting…"

As it turned out, Ruby Lucas was decidedly not 'cool as a cucumber.' That is if her hysterical shrieking as she ran out of Emma's home was any indication.

"Ruby!" Emma called out, chasing after her. "Ruby, wait!"

Emma ran up to Ruby's car as she takes the wheel, sliding into the passenger seat and covering the ignition with her hand. "Hey, you said you wouldn't freak out. What happened to 'cool as a cucumber'?" Emma was used to Ruby's theatrics, but this time she had to make sure it was the usual freak-out before the calm.

"Yeah, well that was before I found out my best friend is a crazy person," Ruby shot back looking at her.

"Ruby, I'm being serious here, you cannot tell anyone about this."

"Oh-ho," Ruby laughed sarcastically. "Don't you worry, even if I did tell anyone, they'd lock me up in the loony bin right along with you." She then turned to Emma, her eyes wide and severe as she placed her hands on either side of Emma's face, slightly squishing her face. "Emma, are you sure you didn't, you know, really bump your head on the ground when you fell?"

Emma huffed as she shook her head out of Ruby's grip, "Ruby, you put the clues together yourself and now that I'm telling you the truth, you don't want to believe it?"

"Um, how about I can't believe it. Emma, do you realize what you're saying is absurd and unreal and just so not possible?"

"Of course I do, except for the fact that somehow it is possible. I haven't gotten all the answers yet, but I'm afraid I won't even have the chance to anymore."

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story," Emma said shaking her head, "but I think we need to go to Killian's house."

"What?! Why? How am I supposed to go face him after what you just told me?"

"Ruby, it'll be fine. But, we have to go over there before Killian puts himself in even more trouble." The longer Emma thought about it, the more she began to realize she needed to stop him from making a mistake that could endanger him even more and she thinks she has a plan on how to help him.

"Are you telling me he's not trouble himself?"

Emma gave her a look that said Really?. "Hey, I know this is freaky-I'm still trying to get used to it, myself-but the facts are that Killian saved my life as his own risk and you wouldn't be sitting here talking to me right now and instead may be at my wake at this very moment."

Ruby gasped at the thought. "You would want a wake? That's morbid, Emma."

"Besides the point, Ruby. Now, let's go," she ordered taking her hand away from the ignition. "Are you ok to drive?"

Ruby flicked her green streaked hair behind her shoulder, twisting the key with a scowl. "Yep, peachy keen."

* * *

 

 

Thank you for making it to the bottom! I really hope you guys enjoyed and do let me know your thoughts, please :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the gang devises a plan and Ingrid is hot on Killian's heels. More to come...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Alien and Team Human working on the same side. It's not an easy alliance but let's see if they can actually put aside their difference and work as a team. :o

Woot woot here's the eighth chapter and we get to see Team Alien and Team Human working together for the first of many times to come. Can't believe that the show as we know it is basically over :'( but hey that's why we've got fanfic, right? And to be honest I was liking the fanfics I was reading waaay more than I was liking the show recently anyway. Either way, Long live Captain Swan Thank you for all those that left a review, I really appreciate hearing your reactions and thoughts on the story! If I forgot to send you guys a sneak peek for the next chapter, **really** sorry and I will definitely keep it going for the future chapters! And of course thank you the ever talented and lovely **lookingforgrowth**!

Here's a recap of the previous chapters:

_Emma Swan is shot in her father's diner one afternoon and finds out her classmate Killian Jones is more than just the boy from science class after he uses inhuman abilities to heal her wound and save her life. While grateful he did, Emma is wary and wants to believe in Killian but a seed of doubt is planted by the town sheriff, Arendelle, who is suspicious of Killian Jones and what really went down at Granny's Diner. After Emma is shown a picture of a dead body with the same silver handprint that appeared on Emma's stomach after Killian healed her wound, she confronted him only to find that he is just as mystified and concerned about this as this means there's another alien out there that he doesn't know of and he leaves in a hurry. Meanwhile Emma's friend, Ruby is closing in on her and knows something is amiss. After giving Emma an ultimatum, she finds out what really happened on the day of the shooting and her reaction was less than graceful. Despite her skepticism she stands by Emma in her attempt to help the aliens as they head out looking for them._

Hope you guys like this chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

 

"So, what's the plan? Where do we go from here?" Victor rummaged alongside Regina, gathering as much non-perishable food he can find in the Jones' cabinets. Killian stood by the door, fiddling with the note he meant to leave for his parents.

"We have to head out soon. Stay clear of the house because that's the first place they'll look for us," he muttered, the reality now beginning to dawn on him. Were they really in danger that they had to leave Storybrooke? And is leaving going to help answer the questions they've had about themselves for all these years?

Regina turned to Killian as she stuffed the last of the crackers into her bag. Her eyes narrowed as she inspected him. "Killian, what aren't you telling us?"

He sighed, realizing there was no point in keeping this from Regina and Victor. "I think there's another alien out there."

There was a moment of silence before Victor let out a stunned, " _What?"_

"Wait, wait, how do you even know this?" Regina asked holding out a hand.

"I don't. Not really, at least." He sighed through his nose as he rubs his hand across his face. "Today, Arendelle pulled Emma out of class and showed her these pictures of a corpse. A corpse that had the same silver handprint across his chest that Emma had where I healed her."

"Is that why you think she's after us? Because she thinks you're connected to the corpse guy and his death? And how long ago was this? I don't remember hearing about any recent deaths." Regina said.

"According to Emma, the photos were marked 1959. Emma thought it could have been me, but I told her we only came out of the pods in 1986. She also said that Arendelle asked about me. Out of the blue."

"Ok, wait just a minute," Victor interjected. "You're telling me there's someone else out there like us? That there's a fourth alien?"

Killian stifled the annoyed sigh as he took in the barely concealed hope in Victor's face. It seemed Regina was on the same page as he was, though.

"Don't get too excited, Vic. For all we know this guy-person, alien was a killer."

"Exactly, I don't think it's a good idea to try and get close to this guy," Killian agreed.

Victor jerked his head back in shock as though appalled. "Well, how do we even know he's a killer?" he cried in defense. "What if he was trying to save the dude just like Killian?"

"If that was the case, then there wouldn't be images of a dead guy would there? And who says that he has the same healing powers that I do?" Killian countered. "Neither of you guys do."

Victor clapped his hands once as though making a point. "See? So many questions and the only way we can get them answered is by going straight to the source."

"Whoa, there is no way we're seeking out a potential killer," Regina argued.

Victor gripped his spiky blond hair in one hand while tilting his head back in frustration. "Ugh, what the hell-"

His tirade was interrupted by a knock on the door. Regina smacked a hand against Victor's mouth while Killian slowly turned toward the front door behind him. There's another series of knock, tentatively rapping against the wood. It didn't sound very threatening but after the conversation they were just having, Killian took caution as he carefully approached the front door. He peeked through the front door window and lets out a sigh of relief.

"It's fine," he said quietly. "It's Emma." He steeled himself as he grips the doorknob.

"Wait, what if she's with Arendelle?" Victor hissed. Killian rolled his eyes at the door and didn't dignify it with a response before opening the door.

Emma stood there with a sheepish smile while she fidgeting with the hem of her sweater. The rumble in his stomach returned as he smiled back. "Hey."

"Hi." He could tell she's nervous as she continued. "I'm so glad you're here, that you haven't left."

"Um, we were actually on our way out."

"On your way out where?" she asked as though she already knew the answer. Killian looked down, scrunching his eyes shut before looking up just past her shoulder. It was then that he noticed there was someone in her car. Emma looked back and followed his gaze.

"That's Ruby," she said hurriedly. "But, don't worry she won't tell. She's actually the one who helped me come up with the plan."

"What plan?" Victor made his way to the door, harshly pulling it wider, his eyes set on Emma.

"To help you guys." Emma looked back to her car and jerked her head, signaling to Ruby it was ok to come out.

Killian looked up and down the street, getting worried they may be drawing attention to themselves by talking outside. "We should talk inside," he said as Ruby nervously walked up.

Victor looked like he wanted to protest before stepping aside with a clenched jaw. Emma shut the door behind Ruby who stood close to Emma's back, unconsciously holding onto the back of Emma's sweater.

"Are you kidding me?" Regina exclaimed , taking in the scene. "What is this? 'Expose the Aliens' Day?"

"Look, Ruby won't tell."

"I swear, I won't," Ruby added. "I may not know you guys but I trust Emma and if she believes in you guys, I do too."

"Well, that's all sugary sweet, but it doesn't help _us_." Regina retorted.

"Actually, it does." Emma turned to Killian. "Look, I know what I told you this afternoon spooked you and judging by the duffels sitting around, you're planning on leaving. But I'm telling you, Killian, it's not a good idea."

Victor took a step toward her. "And just what would _you_ know? You're not the one in danger here, you're not the one anyone's after."

Emma pressed her lips together, trying to keep herself from getting defensive. "Actually, if anyone is after you, they definitely would be interested in me seeing how as far as they know I'm the only human that survived an alien encounter."

"Oh _god_ ," she heard Ruby whisper behind her as Killian looked at Emma with furrowed brows. Of course they'd take Emma, too, of course they would. Which is why he had to leave to keep her safe.

"But, the point is that whether you like it or not, we're in this together," Emma continued.

"Bullshit," Victor muttered, shaking his head as he turned away to lean against the couch.

"No, _not_ bullshit," Ruby stepped out from behind Emma, glaring at Victor. "She's trying to help you here at her own risk and you're acting like an ungrateful butthead."

"Oh is that right?" he asked sarcastically, turning to glare at Ruby.

"Yeah."

"Ok, enough!" Regina stepped forward and faced Emma. She always had the uncanny ability to make a person shrink under her gaze, but Emma refused to back down. "Let's pretend you actually have a plan worth listening to. What have you got?"

Victor whipped his head to look at Regina. The look in his eyes was of abject betrayal. " _What?_ You're actually entertaining the idea?"

"Hey, I'm not about to lose my home and everything I have over one photo from 1959. We don't have all the facts yet and that's why Ms. Scientist here is going to spill everything she knows." Regina turned back to Emma. "Everything about the picture, everything about what Arendelle knows, and your plan."

Killian stood off to the side watching the interaction in frustration. He rubbed his hands through his hair, wondering why it was so hard to turn Emma away. She was right, of course in every regard, but the thought of someone coming for her made his insides churn.

"I don't know if this is a good idea."

Victor and Regina reacted in shock. "Ex _cuse_ me?" Regina hissed while Victor mumbled, "Killy and I on the same page. Who would've thought..."

"If we go now, we can leave this whole mess behind us. I know it's my fault and this is what we have to do. Emma can go back to her life and we can just settle somewhere new, away from Storybrooke." He tried to reason but the narrowed glare of Regina's gaze told him she wasn't buying it. "Better yet, let me leave on my own. As far as Arendelle knows, I'm the one who went up to Emma and neither one of you are involved."

"No," she said simply. "That's not an option." When he looked like he was going to argue, she went for the low blow. "Are you really prepared to leave mom and dad behind?" Killian fiddled with the abandoned note. "To not see Emma again?"

It seemed as though despite the dire circumstances they were in, his blush was ever loyal to his cheeks. But even so, he looked to Emma as the words sunk in. A life without Emma. He never had her to begin with but seeing her everyday, working with her in bio lab every other day-something he wouldn't admit to having an influence over-for the last two years was the brightest spots in his life. And of course his parents. The two wonderful people who provided a full life for him. As much as someone like him can have. They had given so much to him and Regina and it was because of his parents he grew up loved despite the shadow he always lived with, the ghost of his unknown past.

Emma's eyes didn't waver as she met his gaze. There was something in the way she looked at him, it was unlike anything he ever saw directed his way-mix of concern and...affection? It nearly stole his breath away. To never see those eyes again with a warmth as they looked back into his.

"We need to be pragmatic about this," he finally said, looking at Regina.

"And this is the way to do it," Emma answered. His eyes flickered back to hers and after a moment of pause, he nods almost imperceptibly. "And we start by taking the focus off Killian."

Victor who had oddly fallen silent turned to Emma with a weary sigh. "So what do we do?"

Emma quickly changed into her costume as Ruby took the wheel. She grunted as her elbow awkwardly hit the window as she tried to cram in her arm into the sleeve.

"Whoops, sorry!"

"Ugh, would you be more careful with the turns, Ruby?"

"Hey, take your complaints to Granny. If she hadn't gotten a car as ancient as she is, it would be smoother."

"Sure, blame your poor driving skills on the car, Ruby," Emma muffled against the fabric of her costume. She fidgeted in the front seat a bit longer, adjusting the dress over her legs. It was a lot more modest than Ruby's, but still uncomfortable to wear.

"You good there?" Ruby asked, quickly glancing over to Emma before turning back to the road ahead.

"Yep, all good." But, Emma was a little less than good. She couldn't afford this plan to fail. She couldn't be the reason why Killian Jones' life comes to end. It was as though she had spoken the words out loud when Ruby broke her out of her thoughts.

"It's going to be ok, Emma. You and I came up with this plan and it's a good one."

"Is it really, Ruby?" Emma asked, straightening out an imaginary wrinkle on her dress. "This is Sheriff Arendelle we're talking about here. You should have seen the way she was looking at me when she showed me those pictures."

"Oh, I don't even need to imagine. I remember perfectly her creepy knowing eyes back when I was trying to smuggle away a dog from the county fair in fourth grade. I literally peed my pants."

If the situation hadn't been so dire Emma would have laughed at that like she usually did. Ruby really did pee her pants but it may have had something to do with the XL soda cups she was gulping down that entire day.

"Yeah, well this time it wasn't so funny."

"It wasn't funny back then either!" Ruby exclaimed defensively. Emma huffed out an exasperated breath lolling her head to look at Ruby, who met her eyes before turning back to the road. "Ok, fine-yeah I get your point. But we have to keep cool about this, right?"

"Ruby Lucas keeping cool. Now that's a sight. You're right though. I have to keep Killian safe and it's not going to happen if I think of the worst case scenario before anything even happened. I'll cross that bridge when I have to _. If_ I have to," she corrected.

"And you won't," Ruby nodded confidently. "By the way, you're looking pretty hot in that. He won't know what hit him."

Emma rolled her eyes but couldn't help but ask. "Who?"

Ruby laughed, shaking her head. "Oh Emma, Emma. Sooner or later, you're going to stop being in denial. But both, I guess."

"Let's just get on with it."

Emma stepped up nervously, fiddling with the skirt of her dress before forcing herself to stop and take a breath. She tilted her chin up and let out a smile before reaching up to knock on the door. She waited patiently as she let her heart settle.

The door swung open and there was a surprised ' _Emma'_ that greets her.

"Hi, Graham," she said softly, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Killian took a deep breath, his worried eyes scanning the large mass of people. He spotted Victor in the distance walking in the opposite direction but turned away toward the food cart. Victor was doing his part and now he had to do his.

"Hi, could I get a corn dog, please?" The truth was the last thing he wanted to do was eat and even the smell emitting from the food cart was almost nauseating, but he forked over the two singles in exchange for a large corn dog. Any other day he'd enjoy the smell of carnival food but tonight his stomach was in knots as he thought of what was to come.

He felt a prickle travel up his back as his right ear lifted. "Mr. Jones. I was hoping I could have a few words with you," he heard a voice speak up from behind him. The soft, cool lilt was unmistakable and the matching cool blue eyes confirmed his suspicions as he turned to face the voice.

"Sheriff Arendelle." He tried to muster up a calm smile but most likely managed more of a grimace. "Is everything ok?"

"Well, you tell me because I sure hope so." She stepped closer to him, her hands on her hips, and still in her uniform.

The corn dog felt heavy in Killian's hand as he faced the sheriff and looked her square in her eye. "I don't understand."

She stopped just a foot away from him, her cool gaze proof she was clearly not fooled for a minute. "Hm, see I don't know about that. Why don't we head over to the station and have a talk?"

Killian took an imperceptible step back which her eyes honed in on. "Did you speak to my parents about this? You know I'm only sixteen, right? According to the law, a minor can't be questioned by the authorities without a parent or guardian present."

"Oh, I know the laws just fine Mr. Jones. I just don't believe you have any."

Killian's heart stuttered in his chest, his brain wracking to remember the layout of the crash festival. Where to run? "What do you mean by that?"

Sheriff Arendelle took a slow step forward. "I think you know exactly what I mean," she said in a low voice.

Killian's eyes flickered around, taking in the carefree students dancing to the beat of the music, or others laughing as they milled about food carts while he remained stricken. But, now was not the time to be wistful and stay paralyzed. There was a way out of this. And without another thought Killian bolted.

It wasn't a struggle running away at first, the path in front of him clear until he saw the large mass ahead of him. He looked back to see her catching up, but he pumped his legs faster. He shoved his way into the crowd, hoping to lose her in the midst.

Killian ran and ran, losing track of everything else until he hit a dead end. He panted as he looked around, his lungs desperately seeking air. There was nowhere to go unless he climbed the tall fence. There was no other choice. Killian ran toward the fence, his fingers gripping the space between the wires when suddenly he was jerked away.

"Mr. Jones, explain something to me," Sheriff Arendelle began breathlessly, catching her breath as she shoved him against the wired fence. "Why did you run from me?"

Killian's heart thundered in his chest, feeling the cool metal of the cuffs click into place against his wrists.

"I-I don't know. You frightened me, Sheriff."

"Oh, is that right?" she asked as she turns him around roughly to face her. "Now, why would anyone fear the sheriff? I tend to find that people who are guilty of something very bad are the ones that run," she said.

Killian watched the Sheriff as she placed a hand on the gun still held by her holster. He knew that without even a thought he'd be able to melt the metal within seconds, make it disappear. But, he was hoping it wouldn't get to that. All he had left to do was bide his time.

And it was a good thing he did. Just then there was a loud screech and crash not too far from where they were. Sheriff Arendelle swiftly turned toward the noise, her eyes narrowing. She slid her eyes to look at Killian before speaking. "Don't move a muscle." And with that she took off toward the crash.

Killian slumped against the wired fence with a deep sigh, letting his head loll to the side. _Better be you, Regina._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the bottom and let me know what you think! The good, the meh and everything in between :)


End file.
